I wanted to say
by CharlieTheLessFamous
Summary: Jogan fic, based on CP Coulter's dalton. rated for some language.


**This is the first Glee – or rather, Dalton – fic I've posted over here, but there are a couple on my Tumblr – CharlieTheLessFamous – if you want to check them out.**

**Lyrics are from "Wait" by Take That**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dalton – that's owned by CP Coulter – or Glee, which is owned by Ryan Murphy.**

**Rated T for some language.**

_Oh no!_

___Turning into cannibals and everything that she wants is made out of minerals__  
><em>_I don't know what I done she only speaks in subliminals__  
><em>_The reception here is lousy and the service is minimal____****_

Julian Larson-Armstrong stood in the crowded room, a glass in one hand and his phone in the other. The Blackberry was currently displaying a text from "Derek S". Julian had ignored everyone from Dalton – especially a certain blond – ever since he took this latest movie role, but now, there was this, and he was sorely tempted to go rushing back to Ohio once again.

His musings were interrupted by Clark Sawyer, his co-star, who came over to see what had Julian so flummoxed.

"Hey J, what's the matter?" he asked, frowning. Julian shook his head.

"It's nothing, Popstar, don't your pretty little head about it." He muttered, turning away. Clark put a hand on his shoulder.

"J."

"It's nothing Clark, leave it."

"If it was 'nothing', you'd have told me by now."

"Fine." The brunette shoved his phone at Clark, who took it and read the message.

**-Text received, Derek S-**

**Jules – Logan and Kurt situation is sorted. Safe to come back. He misses you. I don't, but still. #D**

Clark thought for a second. "Logan. The blond you have a crush on."

Julian looked around frantically, shaking his head. "Don't just tell everyone! But… yeah. And now I don't know. I'd call him, but there's no service."

Clark rolled his eyes. "J. Go."

"But-"

"You need to talk to him. Just go, and call me if you're staying there, I'll get Mel to send your things."

Julian was silent for a minute. "Okay. Thank you."

"What for? Common sense?"

"Yeah. Making it clear. Logan doesn't do clear."

A few hours later, Julian stood outside Logan's room, trying to pluck up the courage to knock. He had to admit he'd missed the Stuart Prefect a lot more this time, but he also felt guilty for coming back the second Logan lost Kurt to Blaine.

Finally, he raised his hand and knocked, then let himself in. Logan was sitting on the bed, not looking at him.

"Logan." He began. The other boy looked up, startled.

"I didn't know you were coming back yet, I thought you were still in Maryland."

"Idaho, actually. I wasn't meant to… but Derek text me… and, well, I…"

Logan looked annoyed. "Julian, just say it. I'm tired, and fed up, and I don't need your shit on top of everything else."

"So you're off your meds again."

"I only took them for Kurt. There's no point."

"There's always a point, Lo. Please take them, I need to talk to you and you're going to hate me for it, and I don't especially want to be thrown at a bookcase again."

_Oh no!_

___I live with an Eskimo I__swallowed!_

'_cause we become mechanical and__hollow!_

_I seem to make you miserable so take your tiny chemicals cause I need a miracle_

Logan shook his head. "If you need to tell me something that bad, you tell it to me like this. You don't get to tell me what to do Jules. You left."

Julian felt as though Logan had slapped him. "You think I left because I wanted to? Fuck that, Lo, I HAD to leave!"

The blond moved so he was standing next to Julian, glaring at him. "And what was so bad you 'had' to leave, you stuck-up diva? Because as far as I can see, your life is perfect!"

He laughed hollowly. "Yeah, perfect. Maybe that's why there's a stalker sending me death threats."

Logan looked stunned. "Death threats?"

"Yes. Because of the new movie."

"Why, what's so special about this one?"

"There- there's a kiss scene."

"So? You've kissed on-screen before, you've done worse before!"

"The kiss is with another guy."

To his credit, Logan looked mildly surprised. "Well, you're straight, so that shouldn't worry this fangirl…"

"Fan boy." Julian replied quietly. Logan blinked.

"Why would it bother him, unless he's homophobic?"

"No. He's jealous."

"Jealous? You're straight, why would he think-"

_Wait! There's something that I want to say__  
><em>_Some thing that we hid away__  
><em>_Some thing that I'd like to change_

"I… I'm not… entirely straight." Julian said hesitantly. He looked at the floor, heart pounding. He felt sick.

Logan froze. "What?"

"I'm bi, Lo." The actor clarified, raising his head to meet Logan's green eyes. The taller boy frowned.

_These words have never left a mouth__  
><em>_We never got to get it out__  
><em>_Communication not allowed__  
><em>_Some things we don't talk about_

"Why are you- oh."

"Oh." Julian agreed quietly. "That's why. Because…"

"Because what?"

"Because," he snapped "I knew that you wouldn't feel the same way, alright? And I… you were my first friend, ever. I wasn't ready to lose you because I've had a crush on you for three years-"

"THREE YEARS?" Logan interrupted. "Why the hell didn't you say something?"

"YOU NEVER ASKED!" Julian yelled, eyes filling with tears of rage. "You were always too busy running after Joshua and Blaine and Kurt to even THINK about me! You didn't even notice that I LEFT until Derek told you! Even then you didn't call or text or anything, and I just… every time I came back, I promised myself that this time, I'd tell you, but then you'd find someone knew to obsess over and-"

His rant was cut off sharply by Logan; he suddenly stepped right up to him and kissed him, hard. Julian stood frozen for a second, and then pulled away.

"Logan, I… I don't want pity kisses…"

Logan shook his head gently. "You're an idiot."

"So you kiss me, then call me an idiot, and-"

"You're an idiot," Logan continued, ignoring Jules' interjection, "because you thought I wouldn't like you back."

Julian stared at him. "But… if you love me back, then why… everyone…"

Pulling the smaller boy into a hug, Logan kissed his forehead softly. "They were just distractions. I thought I didn't have a chance with you, and they were my… my version of running away, because I couldn't just run." He let go of Julian, but the actor didn't try to move away.

_Free your soul…_

_Free your soul to me__  
><em>_Words can set us free…_

"I'm sorry." He said, speaking into Logan's shoulder. The bond wrapped his arms back around him.

"What on earth are you sorry for?"

"Not telling you."

"Then why didn't you?"

"Carmen told me not to. She said it was bad for my image."

"Then… we shouldn't…"

Julian shut him up by kissing him, properly this time. "It doesn't matter. I… I was going to tell everyone anyway. In the interviews for this movie…"

Logan nodded. "Okay. As long as… as long as you think you'll be safe?"

Julian snorted. "Whoever my stalker is, they don't stand a chance against you."

He laughed. "Very true. You do realize that you're all mine now?"

Grinning, Julian burrowed closer. "Now why would I have a problem with that when it's all I've ever wanted to hear you say…?"

Logan smirked. "I can think of something else."

"What?"

"I love you, Jules."

"I love you too, Lo."

**Leave a review? Pretty please?**


End file.
